buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
ZTA-N-101 Karkinos
The ZTA-N-101 Karkinos is a unique Coupling Valiatlas appearing in Buddy Complex Final Chapter: Into the Skies of Tomorrow. Overview Designated as a "Valiatlas", the Karkinos's size dwarves regular Valiancers, It was designed by Dr. Wilhelm Hahn to counter the Free Pact Alliance's next generation Coupling Valiancers. Because of this, it is equipped with a unique stand-alone Coupling System, capable of jamming the Coupling System of enemy units. In addition, the Karkinos is also heavily armed. It is equipped with a large number of Nector weapons all over its body, and due to its shear size, it can simply crush enemy Valiancers with its massive claws. It is also deceptively fast, and can transform into a flight mode for increased mobility. Its greatest weakness is the fact that the stand-alone Coupling mode places a great deal of stress on the pilot's brain, even greater than that of a regular Coupling unit's. Therefore, the Coupling System is automatically deactivated once a time limit is reached. Though this limit can be remotely deactivated. History Armaments K_Sirena.JPG|The Sirena Nector Cannon K_beam.JPG K_Akula.JPG|Akula cannons extended K_Akula_beam.JPG K_Diodon.JPG|Diodon extended K_Diodon_f.JPG K_Diodon_a.JPG K_Scorpios.JPG|Scorpios hand machine guns K_missile.JPG|Missile launchers ;*VNG-22N "Sirena" Nector Cannon :A powerful Nector Cannon located in the Karkinos' stomach, it has an extremely long range. ;*DN-174 "Akula" Cannon :A pair of Nector Cannons concealed in the base of the thrusters. ;*VND-11N "Diodon" Scattering Nector Cannon :The semi-spherical bulge on the Karkinos' back extends to reveal more than a dozen Nector Cannons, which can cover a wide area in front of it or fire in all directions at once. ;*GV-47-3 "Scorpios" Hand Machine Gun :Each of the Karkinos' claws is equipped with a set of three machine guns, which have a high rate of fire. ;*SVZ-72 "Lyre" Side Machine Gun :A pair of machine guns on either side of the Sirena Nector Cannon, they were the Karkinos' only weapons that never saw use. ;*Missile Launcher :Each of the Karkinos' claws is equipped with four missile launchers, which fire homing missiles. System Features Crab Cockpit.JPG|Cockpit K_flight_mode.JPG|Flight Mode ;*Coupling System (Stand-alone) :By constructing a virtual personality with the unit's system, the Karkinos is able to Couple with itself, allowing it to achieve the performance of a Coupling unit without a Buddy unit and a Coupler. In addition, since there is no need to transmit data to another unit, the extraneous data is turned into noise, which is capable of jamming the Coupling System of enemy units. However, this noise can be cancelled out if the Valiancers being jammed activate Stand-Alone Mode themselves. In addition, this system places far greater strain on the pilot than the regular Coupling System due to the lack of a Buddy, and can only be activated for a short period of time before the pilot risks brain damage. Official Artwork Karkinos lineart 1.jpg|Line art. Karkinos lineart 2.jpg|Rear view and flight mode. Trivia *The Karkinos is named after a giant crab from Greek mythology, who was sent by Hera to stop Heracles from slaying the Hydra. Though it was easily killed by Heracles, Hera rewarded it by turning it into the constellation Cancer. *According to supplementary information, "Valiatlas" is the name of a type of first generation Valiancer, derived from multi-legged mining vehicles. It can be assumed that the design of the Karkinos is a return to the original concept of Valiancers. *The appearance of the Karkinos heavily resembles the Heavy Mobile Mecha "Ganga Lubu" from Space Runaway Ideon. *The Karkinos' unique designation, large size compared to Valiancers, and heavy firepower are most likely references to Mobile Armors from the Gundam franchise, which are usually large, heavily armed and armored non-humanoid robots that traditionally serve as powerful adversaries.